


The Snake

by drippingwithsin



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Andys POV, F/F, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: Temptation is the greatest of all sins. [Companion piece to The Apple]





	The Snake

As the age-old saying goes: love is blind. And I’ll be the first one to admit I am and willfully so. But not completely. Never completely. However, there’s alot of things I just simply ignore….. 

The uneasiness I feel each time I catch you staring at me, eyes blank and hungry. The speckles of crimson on your Prada heels. The unmistakable sweet metallic scent lingering in your expensive perfume….How your hand sometimes lingers for far too long and a bit too tight on my throat.

But what I truly and honestly can’t ignore is my own self.

This complete spiraling downfall of Andy Sachs everyone has warned me about. But has no clue.

What would you say if I told you I’m the one who conveniently invited the people your eyes have zeroed in on back to _Runway_ -after dark? Or that I spent an hour removing telltale stains from one your silken numbers? Or that I’ve lied on more than one occasion about your whereabouts on specific nights?

Will I still be your precious angel then? Your savior?

Okay,

How about if I told you I purposely engage you in sex on such nights when you come home with pupils blown wide, skin smelling of death and arousal? Or I sometimes fantasize about witnessing you fucking another beautiful woman. Her head thrown back, cumming hard and not seeing the glint of metal in your hand until it’s entirely too late.

Because fuck Miranda I do. I do it all.

All for you.


End file.
